Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rewards distribution system and, more particularly, to a system and method which facilitates mobile commerce through the distribution of tangible rewards to a user in response to the user performing certain social actions electronically.
Description of the Prior Art
Rewards in the online world for social interactions and updates are becoming very popular. Perks, points, credits, stickers and badges are just a few of the virtual rewards users acquire on a daily basis by interacting with their social networks. U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0076831, issued to Samuel, teaches the provision of awards to a user's account in response to a user accessing access to one of the plurality of web pages. U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0028160, issued to Roeding, et al., discloses detecting a presence of a mobile phone within an enclosed space and subsequently transmitting advertising or rewards information to the mobile phone based on its presence. U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0275311, issued to Buehler, et al., discloses a method of awarding incentives to a user in response to the user participating electronically in ancillary activities relating to a media program currently being broadcast. U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0066041, issued to Mankoff, discloses methods and systems for offering a real and valuable gift, to be delivered virtually, to users.
Existing systems and methods for providing rewards is to consumers for their activity are limited, however, as they typically work to provide users with rewards to a user account which are virtual or must be subsequently redeemed. Moreover, a user must often generate rewards in such existing systems and methods by availing himself to some merchant related device or software. Furthermore, rewards in such existing systems and methods are not normally physical and/or tangible and designed to be consumable immediately at the location where the user is situated. What is needed therefore, is a system and method which can provide a user with a physical or tangible reward in the real world in response to the user performing certain requested or directed actions in a social media setting with their mobile device.